


Seducing Neverbone

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Samurai Abstinence Patrol - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neverbang, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Danny is really nervous and has a bit of trouble flirting with Arin Neverbone.





	1. Chapter One

Danny had to admit when the feud between he and Brian and the Samurai Abstinence Patrol ended he was a little upset. They had decided that Arin and Barry could dislike sex before marriage all they want as long as they didn’t force it upon others as long as Danny and Brian, well mostly Danny didn’t force people into being sexual deviants. Brian was the one who forced Danny to agree, even though he swore he never forced anyone, that was just poor wording and made him sound like a creep, so the wording on the contract was altered and then the four of them signed.

Now things were pretty silent in terms of Arin and Barry, not that Danny really cared much for Barry. Arin on the other hand, well, Danny thought he was attractive to say the least. Maybe it was the way he looked slightly feminine, and Danny wasn’t one to shy away from someone he found incredibly alluring, it just happened that those people were female ninety nine percent of the time, but Danny wasn’t one to exclude so if a dude caught his attention then why not go for it. He and Brian had fooled around once, although Brian made Danny swear never to tell anyone, and there was some stabbing afterwards, luckily no intimate places were harmed.

The way he felt about Arin though, well it was a problem since Arin didn’t want to have sex until he was married and Danny didn’t plan to settle down anytime soon. Danny couldn’t even try and sway Arin’s mind because that would breach the contract and in all honesty, he didn’t want a fight, the pair were tough, Barry and Ninja Brian had an almost identical skill match, with Barry only being slightly weaker due to not knowing the terrain or modern ninja skills but now they’ve been in the city for almost half a year they were probably even and Danny didn’t want to put Brian in danger. Despite the shit he gave him Danny did actually care a lot about Ninja Brian. 

Maybe just a few dates and a slobby make out session would do. Did blowjobs count as sex before marriage? Hand jobs certainly couldn’t, if masturbating wasn’t then getting someone else to do it for you couldn’t be. Unless, maybe Arin had never jerked off. Danny couldn’t bear the thought of that and he felt his dick crying out for attention as if it feared it wouldn’t be touched again.

“It’s okay Excalibur, Daddy would never forget about you,” Danny whispered as he began to rub himself through his blue boxers. Surely he could do something like this with Arin, he wouldn’t even actually be touching him. He wouldn’t even get cum on Danny, it would be in his pants. The idea of Arin cumming in his boxers was so hot, and the fact that he hadn’t had sex before meant that he probably wouldn’t last long. Just thinking about that factor made Danny cum in his boxers, he’d been horny all day, which wasn’t unusual but this time there was more of a reason and he could control his thoughts onto that reason.

“Arin,” Danny moaned as he came. After a few moments, the bliss wore off and Danny realised just how gross having cum in your pants. Man, it didn’t say warm for long. Maybe introducing Arin to sexual activities this way wasn’t the best idea, but Danny would cross that bridge when he came to it.

What Danny had to do was figure out how to get Arin’s attention, and for some reason that made his heart race and his palm sweat. The only thing he could think to do was sleep and hope the strange feeling went away in the morning.

It didn’t, in fact things got worse. Every time he thought of Arin Danny’s face went bright red and he couldn’t think straight, all his thoughts got jumbled up. Brian noticed instantly that something was up but ignored it, whatever crazy antics Danny was about to get into, he wanted no part in it.

In the end Danny decided to go to the house Arin and Barry were renting. It wouldn’t be too weird, they did know each other and Arin and Danny had gotten on quite well even when fighting, it was Barry who seemed to be the more serious one, like Brian was. Arin even sounded impressed when he learnt the number of people Danny had been with, and he didn’t seem disgusted either. Barry on the other hand was and went to deliver a fatal blow to Danny, or maybe just his cock but Brian stopped him just in time.

Danny wondered if he should have covered up more, but he was already halfway to their home, he wasn’t turning back now. Instead he bought some flowers, not roses, not only would that be way too much but they cost a lot and Danny didn’t have a lot of money on him, maybe next time. Would there be a next time? It wasn’t weird for him to bring flowers, was it? He could always say it was a housewarming gift.

Before he could think too hard about it Danny was at their house, contemplating whether to knock on the door or not. Arin answered the question for him by opening the door so he didn’t need to knock.

“You just gonna stand there or do you want to come in?”

Danny almost swooned. Arin looked and sounded so cool just then, sassing him, one hand on his hip as if he was annoyed yet he had a welcoming smile on his face. He couldn’t even speak, almost in awe of Arin, but he entered, and could see Barry standing in the doorway to the living room, his katana ready and Danny’s junk felt as if it was trying to back up into his body. Danny gulped. This was a bad idea.

“Calm down Barry, you’re scaring him.”

Damn was it really that obvious. Danny tried to fake a cool smile but ended up looking more weary than anything.

“I’ll calm down when he explains why he’s here,” Barry muttered, clearly annoyed that Danny was in his house.

“Um, well I just thought I’d come by, I was in the neighbourhood and…”

A sword was at Danny’s throat.

“THE TRUTH!” Barry cried out.

“I came to see Arin!” Danny admitted hastily, afraid that the truth was going to get him killed anyway, but to his surprise Barry lowered his weapon and left without another word, leaving Danny alone with Arin and the flowers.

“So, here to see me huh?” Arin had a slight pink tint to his cheeks but other than that he seemed just as smooth as ever and Danny’s brain couldn’t take it, but he managed a nod and a tiny squeak that he hoped Arin didn’t notice but from the eyebrow raise he seemed to.

“Those flowers for me?” Danny gave another nod, and this time a ridiculous sound didn’t come out of his mouth. Arin however looked as if he was hesitant about taking the flowers, going to reach for them but then returning his hands to his side.

“So what? You think you can just come give me some flowers and then I’d be all over you and forget my morals?”

Danny didn’t expect Arin to get angry at him, and that wasn’t his intention at all. He was expecting maybe a hand job or something at some point if Arin was up for it, maybe some mutual masturbation but he would only do those things if Arin was okay with it.

“No, I just, I say them and know you like pink, and I thought maybe you’d want to go out sometime. I could show you the city or something. There’s a carnival, they have this really nice blue cotton candy, these pink too I think and yellow, maybe we could go there.” Danny was just rambling at this point, trying to ensure Arin didn’t hate him.

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” Arin was surprised that Danny was so romantic, and it was cute seeing him all flustered, his whole face a deep crimson.

“I guess, I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Something draws me to you and I don’t really, like if you don’t want to have sex that’s fine, I mean I’m not sure I ever want to get married so if that’s a deal breaker I’m sorry, but anyway I just, I dunno I want to get to know you, and,” Danny went to go on but for the first time since he was a teenager he felt embarrassed to ask for a kiss.

“And?” Arin questioned. He couldn’t deny he had feeling for Danny, he’d even spoken to Barry about it. In fact, it was his idea to make sure there was peace between them but he thought Danny was mad at him for that, and wanted nothing to do with him. Barry even seemed a little upset that Arin had a thing for Danny, stating that Danny was not right for him. They both fought for a while but in the end Barry realised that Arin couldn’t choose who he fell for and answered any questions Arin had, and boy did the man not get embarrassed about anything.

“I… I want to kiss you,” Danny admitted and Arin was nervous. He’d never kissed anyone before. In his time period being into men wasn’t accepted so Barry was the only one who knew. In this time, however, people were a lot better. Arin had asked Barry if it was okay to kiss, it was one of his less risqué questions.

“I… I’ve never kissed anyone before, but okay.” Now it was Arin’s time to feel embarrassed and flustered, and Danny was glad he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t at their most confident.

Danny leaned in, hoping to make this the best Kiss Arin would ever have. Arin kissed back, a little sloppy and unsure but it wasn’t terrible. Feeling that it wasn’t the right time to add tongue into the mix Danny pulled away when he felt he needed air. Arin had a dazed look on his face, as well as a dopey smile.

After Arin snapped out of his dazed out state, Danny was a bit upset when it happened since Arin looked so cute like that, he asked Danny if he wanted to stay a while.

“I got some gaming stuff, and I’m not really sure how to use it.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing some video games and Danny explained D&D to him, and they finished the night by watching some Game of Thrones Arin falling asleep next to Danny cuddling into his chest.

Danny was feeling something and it scared him. The way tonight had gone was perfect. Arin was just as big of a nerd was him, so Danny didn’t feel the need to impress him by acting cool. That was what scared him, he could let himself be himself around Arin. He hadn’t felt like that for a long time but at the same time he didn’t want to worry about Those thoughts were for another time. Now all he focused on was Arin’s heartbeat, and his breath until he fell asleep.


	2. Seducing Neverbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin keeps having sexual thoughts about Danny but still wants to remain a virgin until marriage. He talks to Barry to see what's okay.

Danny and Arin had been dating for almost a month now and it was going well, which Danny found strange. To most people that would be comforting, however Danny was scared, but not for the reason he thought it would. He was scared that he was going to fuck everything up because of his sexual desires and fear of commitment. Arin could tell that Danny was still adjusting. He understood and honestly was finding it a little tough himself. He kept having sexual thoughts and he wanted to act on it but had made a vow that he didn’t want to break. Arin wanted to remain a virgin until marriage, but he was scared. What if Danny left him? What if they were just too different? There were a lot of what ifs and Arin found himself thinking about them way too often.

Barry had noticed how uncomfortable Arin had gotten. He was angry thinking that something had gone wrong, that Danny was pushing him, but he didn’t want to do anything rash in case he was wrong. Barry didn’t want to ruin Arin’s relationship or take away his happiness, and Barry could tell Arin was happy. Instead when Danny was at his apartment with Ninja Brian he had a chat with Arin.

“So um, how are things going with Danny?”

Arin knew this was serious, Barry hardly ever spoke. It wasn’t in the same way that Brian didn’t talk, which they had recently learned wasn’t actually his choice but he almost died and Danny was the one who saved him. No, Barry just didn’t like his voice that much, it sounded too soft and friendly which when trying to intimidate enemies wasn’t useful. Danny had heard his voice now, and Arin obviously had, but they weren’t enemies. His main enemy was Ninja Brian. Arin suspected there was something deeper there but he was already scared so he wasn’t going to bring it up now.

“Good,” Arin replied. He was afraid of what was to come. Did Barry somehow know that he had been having a lot more sexual thoughts? Was he about to get kicked out of what has now become his home. Would Barry send him back to their time period?

“Arin, I can tell you’re lying. Look, if anything has happened between you guys, if you wanted it, and if you liked it then that’s okay.” Barry gave his friend a kind smile, something he didn’t do often as it makes him look like a human teddy bear.

“Nothing like that’s happened, but I… I can’t stop thinking about those kinds of thing but I don’t want to do it. I want to stay a virgin until we get married, but… I just… Danny’s never going to want to get married.” Arin sighed, it was frustrating, and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. It was stupid but he had actually pictured getting married to Danny, what their wedding would look like. Barry and Brian would probably be the only other people there. The colours would be pink and blue, the couple’s favourite colours. Arin thought that he might like to wear a wedding dress, one of those dresses that had a pink tint to them. Danny would wear a blue suit. Yeah, it was stupid for Arin to think about, and just upset him but he couldn’t help it.

Barry understood, he had suffered from thoughts like this before in there out time, at least Arin could actually date the person he liked and he wouldn’t get too harassed by it, whereas Barry had to hide his affections for other men. Maybe that’s why he started the Samurai Abstinence Patrol, because he knew he was never going to be able to get married.

“Well I mean we talked about this. You asked if there was anything you could do, and look I know I told you that you couldn’t but that was because I didn’t like Danny, and well I was confused because I’ve never thought about it. So, um, I think stuff like um… hand jobs are okay, and uh… y’know” Barry was blushing, turning a deep crimson. He always got so embarrassed when talking about sex, but luckily Arin knew what he was talking about.

“I… I think I want to, but what if I’m not good at it? Danny’s been with loads of girls, what if I don’t live up to those expectations?” Arin had found himself asking a lot of questions lately.

“Well if Danny leaves you for that reason then he’s not worth it.”

Arin nodded, he knew that was true, but he loved Danny so much and didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Thank Bear.” Barry pulled Arin in for a hug, and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Arin was thankful to have Barry with him; he could be a little rough around the edges sometimes but he cared.

“Since we’re confessing I was wondering what your deal with Ninja Brian is.”

Barry glared at Arin and suddenly he felt as if he shouldn’t have asked, but his friends stare soon softened and he sighed, shaking his head. It was silent for a while, as if Barry was still trying to figure out this inner turmoil and Arin guessed that he was still struggling. This was a person he was meant to hate.

“I… Yeah, I like him. At first I thought it was a respect thing, I’d never met anyone stronger than me, but I just can’t stop thinking about him and I hate it.”

Arin understood, but he had been around Brian a lot more recently.

“Maybe you should talk to him. He’s honestly not that bad. I hated being around him at first because he almost killed you, but Brian very different than I thought. He wouldn’t admit it but he cares a lot, especially about Danny and looks after him.” Arin felt like he could talk about what he had found out about Brian for a while, just for Barry’s sake.

“I’m going to see Danny in a few days so maybe you could invite him over, or I can for you since you two aren’t on the best terms.”

Barry was a little scared, but he agreed, making a mental note to remember to wear his armour because even if what Arin said was true about Brian being different to who they thought that didn’t mean they wouldn’t get in a fight of some sort.

Arin was nervous about meeting Danny again. He had been away, something about monsters from space invading. He knew Danny would be alright, Brian wouldn’t let him get hurt. However, Arin was a little worried that Danny might cheat on him. He’d seen the way girls react to him. Arin knew he shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like that but it was hard not to knowing what Danny had been like before they dated.

Their date didn’t go badly though. Danny told him all about the space monsters and how they defeated them with the power of music and sex, which Arin wasn’t really surprised by. Arin let Danny in on Barry’s crush, feeling a little but bad for doing so but that went away when Danny admitted that he was almost one hundred percent sure that Ninja Brian had a thing for Barry, and that he never stopped signing about the guy.

They finished watching the movie that was on, it was kinda crappy but in a hilarious way. There was a sex scene near the end that made Arin feel uncomfortable and give him any information as to what to do. He noticed that Danny was hard, even though he wasn’t wearing his usual spandex outfit it was obvious.

‘It’s now or never,’ Arin thought to himself. Danny was already turned on, so why wait. He started by touching Danny’s thigh, stroking it, not quite going up to his crotch. His boyfriend smiled at him, and Arin gave a weak, nervous smile back.

“You don’t have to do this y’know. I can take care of myself.”

Arin shook his head. He was determined to do this.

“I want to.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Arin and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Then we should probably take it to the bedroom. Brian will kill me if we did this on the couch.”

Danny led him to his bedroom. Arin had been in there before but know it felt a lot dirtier, and he felt as if someone was watching him; judging him. Still, he removed his trousers and Danny did the same, revealing that he wasn’t wearing underwear. Arin couldn’t help but stare. His cock was so big which added to Arin’s nerves, was he meant to fit all of that in his mouth.

Noticing that Arin looked terrified Danny made his sit on the bed, and he covered his nakedness with a blanket.

“Hey, I know this is your first time, I’m not going to push you to do anything you don’t want to, so what do you want to do.”

Arin was glad that Danny was so nice about it, not that he expected any different.

“Um, I just… I think maybe just like maybe hand jobs. Maybe I could um… maybe I could give you a blowjob.” Arin didn’t normally get like this when talking about sex and would often make jokes much to Barry’s dismay. It was different now, since he was actually going to do this.

“Okay. Just let me know if you get uncomfortable or want to slow down.” Arin nodded before moving the blanket off of Danny.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing so if it’s not any good I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise, it’s fine. Don’t worry, it’s just like jerking off, and you said you’ve done that.”

Arin had. Danny was curious as to whether Arin had done anything sexual, especially since he made so many jokes, a lot of them being to do with masturbation.

Danny reached over to his night stand and pulled something out of the draw. Arin recognised it was lube, but wondered why they would need it.

“It helps with the movement of your hand.” Danny explained as he applied some to his dick, letting out a small moan as he did so. Arin felt himself getting hard at that. Not completely, he had trained himself to become numb to things like this, it was often hard for him to get off because of that, but this was real, Danny was right in front of him.

“Do you want to do this yourself or do you want me to do it?”

“You,” Arin said as he removed his boxers, feeling self-conscious, especially since he wasn’t as long as Danny although he did have more girth. Danny applied the lube to Arin’s cock, he found the feeling strange, it was cold but quickly heated up due to Danny’s hand. Arin wasn’t used to being touched like this. He thought it would feel similar to when he touched himself, but Danny seemed to know his body better than him.

When he got a little more used to the feeling he reached over and took Danny’s cock in his hand. He was right about the lube making things easier, but he wondered if it would taste bad. Arin started moaning, biting his lip as he feared he was being too loud as his moans drowned out Danny’s little whines.

“Don’t do that baby, I like the way you sound.” He kissed Arin’s neck, biting down slightly causing Arin to let out a string of profanities. He felt so close it was embarrassing. Arin didn’t know how long people lasted during this kind of stuff but he knew it was probably a lot longer.

“Danny… wanna… can I…?” Arin couldn’t string together a coherent sentence but Danny understood what he was asking.

“Okay, baby,” Danny purred, leaning back in the bed, his legs spread wide and Arin positioned himself between them, leaning down to give Danny’s cock a quick few licks to get used to the taste and feeling. The lube tasted sweet, almost like strawberry candy. He started to take Danny’s cock in his mouth, quickly taking more, until he gagged and pulled back.

“Hey, Ar, start slow okay. What you can’t fit in your mouth you can jerk it off, don’t worry about it, the head of my dick is the most sensitive anyway.”

Arin nodded and went back to sucking Danny’s cock, concentrating on the tip.

“Fuck Arin, you look so cute like this. God I’m gonna cum.” Arin wasn’t sure what to do, did he keep going, was he meant to let Danny cum in his mouth. Luckily Danny pulled away.

“Here I want to try something. If you don’t like it let me know.”

He told Arin to move closer to him, so their bodies were almost touching. He then took both of their cocks in his hand, jerking them both off together. Arin liked the feeling, but at the same time felt dirty. He didn’t want this to stop though, he was so close.

“Danny, I’m gonna… fuck.” Arin whined as he came all over Danny’s fist. Danny came not long after, moaning about how beautiful Arin looked.

As they came down from their highs Arin could feel cum drying on his thighs and shirt. It felt gross, yet he liked it and that confused him. He could already feel tears stinging his eyes and he hated it, trying to hide it from Danny but that didn’t work.

“Arin, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Danny covered Arin’s body with the blanket, drying his tears.

“I’m sorry, I just, I liked it but I… it just… I feel so wrong because I liked it.” His tears started falling faster and his breathing became more rapid.

“It’s okay baby. It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Maybe we just moved a bit too fast today. It’s gonna be okay sweetie. If you want to wait, then I’m okay with that. I’m never going to push you to have sex, it will happen whenever you’re ready.”

“Danny, I’m never… I still want to stay a virgin till I’m married.” Arin buried his face in the blanket, embarrassed. He shouldn’t have said that, it sounded too suggesting, too weird.

“And I’m honestly okay with that. I don’t know if I’ll ever want to get married, but I can’t deny that I haven’t been thinking about it.” Danny hugged Arin from behind, making sure the cover was covering Arin so specific parts of their bodies didn’t touch.

“I think the best thing we can do is talk about things and see where life takes us. I really do love you Ar.”

Arin felt his heart swell and he swore it felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. Danny had never said that to him before, and he was glad Danny felt the way he did.

“I love you too,” Arin smiled, leaning in and kissing Danny, pulling away to yawn.

“Sorry. Think you tired me out,” Arin smirked, and Danny laughed. He insisted that Arin stay the night but Arin knew he should go back to his house to see how Barry was, hopefully the answer to that would be alive. Danny came with him, also hoping that the two were okay.

When they got to the house they were greeted with a sight neither of them really wanted to see. Brian was sat on the couch, not wearing pants, Barry was kneeling on the floor, letting out muffled whines and moans as he sucked Brian off.

“Well, looked like sweet, innocent Barry isn’t so sweet and innocent.” Danny exclaimed and Arin couldn’t help but laugh.

Barry quickly removed himself from Brian’s cock, his eyes widened as he tried to cover his naked body.

“Don’t worry Bear. Just came to check that you guys were still alive. I’m gonna spend the night with Danny. Have fun, but not too much fun, we have an agreement y’know.”

Barry stammered, trying to explain that he wasn’t going to go any further than that.

“Don’t worry about it buddy.” Was all Arin said before leaving, practically pulling Danny out of the room and to the car.

“Aw, but Arin, I wanted to make fun of Barry more!” Danny cried, but he started driving away anyway.

“Yeah, but I’m sleepy and want to cuddle.” Arin gave Danny a sweet smile.

“Okay, whatever you want baby girl.” Danny felt right saying that. Felt right with Arin by his side. He didn’t even freak out when he thought maybe someday they would get married. That he wouldn’t mind it. He loved Arin. Maybe he could even have a joint wedding with Ninja Brian.


End file.
